1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating remote programs using the bluetooth technology and, more particularly, to a method of updating remote programs using the object push profile in the object exchange protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with continual progress of the science and technology, electronic products are upgraded constantly. In order to allow products having the same function to accomplish intercommunications between them, most electronic products need to update their firmware. Bluetooth products such as mobile phones, earphones, Dongles, car handsfrees, and so on similarly have the demand for updating their firmware.
In the prior art, when one wants to update the firmware of an electronic product, it is necessary to send the whole electronic product back to the factory to burn a new program code into the flash memory therein. Because the original program code can't be overwritten when making update, the old and new program codes will simultaneously occupy the memory space, hence much wasting the memory resource. Moreover, for users and the manufacturers the process of sending an electronic product back to the factory to upgrade its firmware increases the cost and takes time. Besides, if the user wants to upgrade the firmware of an electronic product, it is necessary to use application software provided by the manufacturer to reprogram the firmware via a wired transmission device like an RS232, a USB port, or a printer port. Among existent bluetooth products, only the Dongle devices allow the user to wirelessly upgrade the firmware. As shown in FIG. 1, a Dongle is connected to a USB port of a personal computer 10. The firmware of a bluetooth electronic device 12 can be updated through bidirectional USB transmission. Other types of bluetooth products can't make use of USB transmission for update of firmware like the Dongle. For instance, because an earphone is small, it has no spare room for connecting a USB port. Moreover, because the bluetooth function of a car handsfree is directly integrated in the primary circuit board of a car, the update of its firmware is difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a method of updating firmware using the object push profile in the object exchange protocol to effectively solve the above problems in the prior art.